Ion implantation systems are used to dope semiconductors with impurities in integrated circuit manufacturing. In such systems, an ion source ionizes a desired dopant element, which is extracted from the source in the form of an ion beam of desired energy. The ion beam is then directed at the surface of a semiconductor wafer in order to implant the wafer with the dopant element. The ions of the beam penetrate the surface of the wafer to form a region of desired conductivity, such as in the fabrication of transistor devices in the wafer. A typical ion implanter includes an ion source for generating the ion beam, a beamline assembly including a mass analysis apparatus for mass resolving the ion beam using magnetic fields, and a target chamber containing the semiconductor wafer or workpiece to be implanted by the ion beam.
In order to achieve a desired implantation for a given application, the dosage and energy of the implanted ions may be varied. The ion dosage controls the concentration of implanted ions for a given semiconductor material. Typically, high current implanters are used for high dose implants, while medium current implanters are used for lower dosage applications. The ion energy is used to control junction depth in semiconductor devices, where the energy levels of the beam ions determine the degree to which ions are implanted or the depth of the implanted ions. The continuing trend toward smaller and smaller semiconductor devices requires a mechanism, which serves to deliver high beam currents at low energies. The high beam current provides the necessary dosage levels, while the low energy permits shallow implants.